Dormiez
by Luvandia
Summary: Everything's changed. Ever since Sesshomaru left their merry little group, nothing's been as cheerful as before, with Rin and Inuyasha being the most affected. Regaining happiness has never been harder. Sequel to HighSchoolerz.
1. Chapter 1

"..-kun."

Was that... was that her voice?

"I missed you."

It was. Without a single doubt in mind, she ran through the corridors with no doors or windows. The walls were a dull gray, with no start or end. That was definitely her own voice ringing in her head.

Another voice sounded. This one was much softer, so that she heard nothing apart from near to inaudible mumbling. There had only been two voices she'd heard so far, and they echoed and rang everywhere. She hadn't the slightest clue where they came from, and if she had to choose, she'd say she was insane.

A light appeared, dimly lit and required her to run oh so much further to reach it. This place was taunting her.

"...missed... too.." The second voice rang through the area, different from the first voice that had been female's. This was a rough voice, and it seemed like the man speaking had been deprived of water.

They both sounded so familiar, they both sounded so close...

The light grew as she reached it, the brightness intensified greatly now that she was close up to it. She winced; her eyes stung.

And the dusty, dirty gray corridors were no more. What met her eyes this time was her own school's lounge. Her suspicions had been confirmed when she saw the source of the first voice.

A young adult had her back to her, but she could see clearly who that woman was. The auburn locks of hair cascading down her back, the short stature, the elegant red ribbon that held strands of hair separate from the rest, forming a ponytail on the right side of her head.

She was staring at herself.

Rin, the real one who had been running the whole time, stood on the tip of her toes to catch a glimpse of the second voice's owner.

A third voice broke in. "Wake up... late..."

Late? Late for what?

"You're going... late..."

Rin looked around. Nobody else had heard this voice. Then... then, w-

"GYAHHH!" Rin flew up from her lying position in bed, covered in cold water. Her pajamas clung onto her skin, having soaked up the liquid and gained weight. "What... was THAT?"

Kagome stood above Rin, easily towering her even if Rin had been standing, and she was holding a now empty bucket in her hands. "You wouldn't wake up, and you were kicking the air-"

"Running," Rin corrected.

"Doing whatever, in your sleep," Kagome concluded.

Rin gave her best friend a small smile. It was supposed to look happy, but it made her look like she was going to burst into tears. "I had that dream again."

Kagome's own unsure smile turned into a frown. "I knew it."

She set the bucket down gently, and Rin could only stare at it idly. Her mind was nowhere near buckets, it was fixed on her dream. She'd been having the same dream over and over again, but as God was against her, she'd wake up before she found out who the second voice belonged to. It was infuriating, but after a while it seemed frightening to Rin.

"It was so real, almost like a parallel universe.." she'd once told Sango.

Back to the present, Rin was shivering slightly, in a wet, disheveled mess. Her hair was tangled and messy, and Rin thought to take a quick shower to loosen up the knots, otherwise combing it would be a painful hell. Only her body and face had been unfortunate enough to get soaked in water.

Revenge would come to her soon, oh yes..

She sneezed, before staggering to the bathroom with the grace of a drunkard. She didn't want to be late for the first day of college, after all.

That's right, college. She'd come so far with all her friends, and eventually, Lin, Len and Miku had left their happy little group, just as Sesshomaru had done too. It turned out that the three were androids made for singing, but they had their malfunctions. Under pressure, Lin and Miku would break down emotionally, and Len would turn scarily violent.

Oh, how she missed them. Not Sesshomaru, of course, for he not only broke her heart, but disappeared and even Inuyasha didn't know the exact location.

Rin eyed the slight yellow coloring on her teeth, instantly frowning at them in the mirror and setting a goal to stop eating so much candy. Her toothbrush quickly got to work, scrubbing furiously at the plaque and dirt.

She briefly wondered if Sango and Ayame were having fun in their dorm, which happened to be opposite her's and Kagome's. They were supposed to have another roommate, a girl named Mikyo if she wasn't mistaken. As for herself and Kagome, they were lucky enough to have the room to themselves.

Koga, Miroku and Inuyasha had all signed up together for a dorm as well. Koga, being mischievous, had set up a sign outside their dorm that said 'Out of Order', so that no one else would join them.

It was all very peaceful in College. Everyone of their not-so-little group had gotten almost every exact same class, except that they all had to take a specific class for what they'd want to be when they got older – a career. It was certainly a unique school in that sense, Takahashi College.

Rin had taken up Literature for that special class, for she strove to be an author. Despite her dreams, she was failing with flying colors. Kagome had taken up Archery, whereas Koga, Ayame and Sango were in the Track-and-field team, the wolf demons simply because they loved running, whereas Sango had to stay fit to be a demon slayer. Miroku had taken up photography, no doubt to misuse his new skill in certain.. things. As for Inuyasha, he took up some fancy Math class he forgot the name of (because 'it was too damn long') to work better when he took over his father's business.

Normally, Sesshomaru would have taken over. Inuyasha found himself – dare he say it – missing his elder-brother. Half brother, Sesshomaru would have reminded him. It was disgusting how well he knew his own flesh and blood who hated him so much.

"Pay attention, you dimwit!" Kagome's voice from his left snapped him from his trance.

"Wha-?" Inuyasha jumped. He head flew around wildly, as though he just realized that he had been in a classroom for the past few hours. As soon as his eyes caught Kagome's, he calmed himself down and sank into his seat, embarrassed by his idiocy. "It's just you."

Kagome looked like she was about to snap at him and demand what he meant by that, but he continued on.

"That dumbass brother of mine left my family and now I have to take over the family business," his eyes dulled as he stared at his desk like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Kagome nodded before turning her attention to the teacher. She had known for a long time that Sesshomaru's sudden leave had affected not only Rin, but Inuyasha as well. He joked less these days, and had matured a bit. Sometimes he would stare aimlessly at Rin, but would always avoid her.

It would have been a lie to say nothing had changed, because frankly, everything was different from the past.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: HELLO MY LOVELIES~ Remember when I said HighSchoolerz wasn't over and I'd include bonus chapters? No motivation to do that anymore, so I scrapped that idea. Now I'm dealing with the topic of angst in this new fic, and I've become a better writer in these... what, four months? By the way, anyone who can guess who Sango and Ayame are bunking with gets... uh... something. Here's a clue, Rin's got the name wrong. **_

_**I might or might not update soon, I'm buried in shitloads of homework and what am I doing about it? Reading Harry Potter like there's no tomorrow. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Alright, so... uh. Here. Another chapter, on the one-month anniversary of the first upload~!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING. LITERALLY.**_

* * *

><p>'Insanely bored' could not capture how dead and dull Rin felt at the moment. She was lying on her stomach, spread out on her bed. Her blankets were touching the floor and her floral-print pillows were everywhere. Kagome was sleeping soundly on her bed, across the room. How lucky she was, Rin often thought, to have the bed nearest to the bathroom. Whereas Rin herself had the bed pushed up against a wall, directly in line with a window. As a result, every morning she would awaken with a face full of Sun. At least her mornings were bright. Ha-ha.<p>

There was only ever space in the dorm for Rin to roll around on her bed, and perhaps the crusty, old rug on the hard, concrete floor if she was lucky. The rest of the time, Kagome had her things spread out everywhere while she studied madly. It got lonely in the dorm, so you could seldom find Rin just moping around in there.

Instead, head over to Sango and Ayame's room. They were both 'allergic to studying' (God knows how they graduated) and so Rin liked to welcome herself into their not-so-humble abode.

As you know, Sango and Ayame both shared their dorm with another girl. And as the author wasn't subtle enough in the hints, you also know that the girl did not go by the name of Mikyo.

Rin found this out, one day while she was lounging around in her favorite dorm.

"-and this song is totally awesome cause I wrote it long enough to be an actual.." Rin was ranting to her friends about a song she recently wrote out. Apparently, this college also offered Band Class, so the Living Perfection lived on. However, due to banshee-like screeches, several protests and five breakdowns (all from Rin), it was to be renamed.

And they also needed a basist.

"Um, excuse me?" A young woman (otherwise, she wouldn't be in COLLEGE, oh smart one) peeked her head into the room. Her black, silky strands of hair flowed as she wiggled her fingers shyly. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Sango turned to look at the girl. "Nah, we don't mind, Kikyo."

"..And.. who is this..?" Kikyo asked, staring at Rin strangely. Rin, having twisted her so quickly that it cracked at the mention of Kikyo's name, stared right back.

Ayame, sensing the tension, forced her voice out with extra cheer and bubbles. "That's Rin! Say 'hi', Rin!"

However, the two ladies continued with their staring contest. Unspoken words were exchanged between the two with some sort of connection the author thinks is telepathy, and at last, Kikyo nodded, sticking out her palm.

"Rin, still as short as ever, I see." Kikyo smiled, but it was very small and held a mix of sadness and dread.

"…We thought you-"

"So did I." Kikyo interrupted Rin, glancing at Ayame and Sango.

Speaking of the two, they shared a look, before slowly inching their way to the door, conveniently located on the opposite wall. Which, in case you didn't know, happened to be the exact spot Rin and Kikyo were blocking.

"How's life?" Rin had been shooting out a string of questions and finally she'd shot out something understandable, and so Kikyo seized the chance to reply before the human energy-container exploded.

"Well, I'm not sure. After they let me out, this man took me in kindly."

Rin, Ayame and Sango wore matching faces of shock. The trio decided rightly not to ask where exactly she was let out of, for she'd probably left the part vague for a reason.

"Kikyo, no offence but are you stupid? A guy? How could you trust him?" Sango interrogated.

"I could sense that he was nice. …..Very much insane in the head, but he was a nice boy overall." Kikyo replied with ease.

"Why didn't you come back?" Rin whined. Her eyes were swimming in tears, and Sango and Ayame were very much confused, but it was private information and Kikyo would share it with them when she wanted to. They weren't too close to her yet, so they couldn't threaten her with tickles like they did with Kagome.

Kikyo remained silent. Her slightly angled eyes remained void of emotion, revealing nothing. It was heartbreaking to see how much she'd change over the years. It was even more heartbreaking that she was here, in front of Rin. It didn't really register in her mind that there, standing in front of her, was her friend from childhood.

"I've learnt to play the guitar," Kikyo continued, as though Rin had said nothing.

The rest of the girls' eyes lit up, even Rin's, who couldn't keep up the fake waterworks forever.

Sango was the first to speak. "Can you play the bass?"

Ayame grabbed her turn. "We need a basist for our band, like, really, really, really, really badly and if you say yes, we'll guarantee you a lifetime supply of fun and.."

Kikyo was cornered into her bed, forcing herself to sink deeper into the sapphire sheets. This was getting out of hand, and she was very, very afraid of Rin's insane friends. "I only know how the play to guitar. If you excuse me, I have to use the Ladies'." She stood up abruptly, forcing the two girls to retreat. Her hair was the last that could be seen of her before the door of the room was shut.

"Hm, y'know, now that I think about it, she kinda looks like Kagome. A bit more fair, and her eyes are smaller, but.." Sango pinched her chin with her thumb and index finger. "They do bear some resemblance."

Ayame nodded.

The edge of Rin's lip twitched as she made her way out of the room. "You guys scared her with your craziness. Don't do that, and seeya!"

* * *

><p>And that was how Rin ended up, curled up on her bed in her own dorm for once, watching Kagome rest, waiting for said girl to wake up. She wondered if Kikyo knew that Kagome and Inuyasha were here. She wondered how Kagome would react if she saw Kikyo again. Would the two sisters still be rivals, or would they share a close bond now that Kikyo seemed more mature?<p>

And… Damn, Rin forgot to ask the name of the guy Kikyo stayed with. She just let precious teasing material slip right through her fingers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ending note: ...Rin is a strange child, so don't question her reaction to Kikyo appearing 'again'. Please. I don't need that kind of disappointment in myself again for a long time. <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: ...Yeah, another filler with slightly relevant plot details. See if you can spot them. :D**_

_**P.S. I don't own Inuyasha.**_

_**P.S.S. I thank every one of my reviewers, and I read through every one of your reviews. Please do leave a review, so that I know people are reading. It could even be just a 'Loved the chapter'. Also, this chapter is short but next chapter, I promise you will all love what happens. :D**_

* * *

><p>A piece of toast jammed into his fanged mouth, Inuyasha raced through the halls of his College, proudly making use of the opportunity to show off his speed. That damn Koga had thought it funny to rid the hanyou of his alarm clock, resulting in a very rude outburst of 'SHIIIIIIIIT!' when the teen finally awoke.<p>

Sure, his bros were fun to hang with. Other times, though, he wanted to really tear them apart. Maybe that's what males had muscles for.

Twisting and turning along the wide corridor, occasionally glancing at directories on the walls for reference, Inuyasha found that he was almost – but not quite – late. He could make it if he sped up, and kicked his feet up a little bit more each sprint.

"Inuyasha," an all-too familiar voice called his name, and Inuyasha twisted his head to face the speaker, removing the piece of toast.

"Yeah, what?" He stumbled as his toes dug into the carpet in an effort to halt.

"Where is your brother?" Only now did he truly get a good look at the woman talking. She looked remotely similar to his girlfriend, Kagome, but that was all. They had the same height, same body shape, and perhaps the same weight, but Kagome never answered when he asked about that. Something about 'a woman's privacy'…

He tilted his head curiously, ears flicking. This woman had definite differences from Kagome. Where Kagome was cute, this woman had a presence about her that screamed out 'authority'. She was far more mature-looking, as well. Her eyes were angled, and she was so fair that he was _this_ close to calling the School Nurse. Kagome had wavy hair too, but this woman's hair was straight and fine.

"Ahem," the woman cleared her throat, alerting to Inuyasha that she was capable of speaking.

"Ah, sorry. What were you sayi- OH SHIT, I'M FREAKING LATE!"

"It's Kikyo, not 'the woman'. What are you late for?" Kikyo irritably asked, obviously not pleased with the title of 'woman'. Strangely though, Inuyasha hadn't openly called her that, at all.

"What's wrong with you? Classes start today!" Inuyasha waved his arms around madly.

Kikyo remained silent, but stared at Inuyasha as though he was an absolute idiot, which he was, but he didn't need people reminding him of it.

"Inuyasha darling, classes start next week, we still have one week of relaxation left," Jakotsu stepped up from the crowd that had been gathering around, due to Inuyasha's loudness. Inuyasha stood, dumbfounded and embarrassed. "Speaking of which, we could get a little time to ourselves, if you know what I-"

"No, Jakotsu…" Inuyasha clapped a hand to his face in frustration of both being tricked as well as having Jakotsu flirt in front of a lot of people. "Get your freaky ass hands away from me and go bug Naraku."

Kikyo's eyes widened. That nice man was studying in this school as well? She certainly had made the right choice in following the letter's orders. You see, earlier in the year, she had received a very strange note telling her it was of utmost importance to go to Takahashi College immediately. It was from her old friend, but she had no luck finding him yet.

"Hey, Kikyo woman, what did you want?" Inuyasha snapped his claws in front of her face for the millionth time. Miroku and Koga had both been in on the plan, Miroku telling Inuyasha that lessons would start today and Koga throwing out the alarm clock that Inuyasha needed yet despised. He was pissed and this woman was wasting his time!

"..Where.. is your brother?" Kikyo asked once more.

Everyone cleared out immediately after Kikyo asked the forbidden question. It was an unspoken rule among the students never to mention Sesshomaru in front of either Inuyasha or Rin, lest they no longer treasured their heads.

The hanyou lost any trace of friendliness left. His tone was malicious when he snarled, "What do you want to know for? He's as good as dead, the traitor. Packed up and left, didn't give a damn about Rin, didn't give a damn about mom, didn't give a damn about me."

Kikyo felt as though she was intruding on his secrets, and held up a hand to silence him. "I want to hear no more. Apologies for troubling you, Taisho-san."

And as quickly as she came, she left.

Kagome made herself known behind him, grabbing his sleeve and tugging him back to her room. Inuyasha had said a lot, and she'd heard every single bit of it from behind a corner. Her boyfriend was pathetic for confiding in Kikyo of all people, but not her.

"H-hey, Kagome, watch the shirt! Ow! Wench, let me off!" Inuyasha's pleas, for lack of better word, fell on deaf ears as he was shoved into Kagome's room. Rin, her only roommate, had gone to annoy Sango and Ayame, so the dorm was completely empty.

Making sure to bolt the door shut, Kagome fiercely glared daggers at Inuyasha, and any words that might have been arising instantly died in his throat. "You will tell me everything that happened, because I don't like how you shut yourself in to nobody but me."

He gulped.

* * *

><p>"When mom died… while we were Juniors in High School.. she died because of an illness, only that this illness is triggered by depression. She was so upset about Sesshomaru leaving to his God damn wife's house and never saying goodbye… she died quietly, when everyone else was asleep," Inuyasha explained. "And Rin was going into that same depression. The idiot didn't care about her or mom, did he?"<p>

Kagome could see through Inuyasha like he was made of glass. He was acting as though he was only hurt because he felt bad for his mom and Rin. The truth was, he missed his older brother as well, despite their constant scuffles and arguments.

"Rin didn't do anything to deserve a guy like Sesshomaru. She's a nice girl," Kagome replied soothingly. "Nobody understands why she loves him, but I'm guessing it's because after all they've been through, their bond is too deep for her to let go just like that."

She was not only referring to Rin, but everyone else who had been hurt.

Inuyasha scoffed and stood up immediately . "Well, I got things to do, so I'm out!"

He left the room, slamming the door shut and leaving Kagome worried.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. Also, there was this amazing anonymous review by a person who went by 'gabita' that inspired me to write a new chapter faster than I intended originally, simply because I am a lazy git. If you're wondering why I used the word 'git', blame Hetalia. :I **_

* * *

><p><em>The soft melody, though barely audible, had him awaken in the dead of the night. It wasn't a common occurrence, having the beautiful singing around. Not a minute later, bedsheets disheveled and strewn on the ceramic floor, he took off. <em>

_Something wasn't right._

* * *

><p>School was tiring. Teachers were tiring. Homework was tiring. Making acquaintances was tiring. Handling Rin, Ayame and Sango without exploding into a million, fleshy pieces of what once was her body, was excruciatingly exhausting. Overall, Kikyo was surprised she was still alive. Although she would have rather settled for peace and quiet, the intrusion of her thoughts by her easily excitable roommates was somewhat welcome. She could use a distraction.<p>

But when the night came, shadowing her in its darkness where moonlight couldn't reach, there was nothing to divert her attention from pressing matters.

Kikyo lay sprawled out on her bed, listening to the slow breathing of her roommates. Her blankets were draped over her waist-down, and her left arm was used to shield her eyes from - Actually, she didn't know what from. It was night time, and it made no difference if she had her eyes opened or closed. Perhaps it was comfortable that her arm added slight pressure on her sore eyes. She couldn't sleep, even if she wanted to.

There was a slight shift in her bed, and if she hadn't been laying completely still, she would have dismissed it as imagination. However, it was there, and with each passing second, the movements became more prominent, frantic even, as though by vibrating it could get away from the monster, the freak she had once looked down upon, the figure haunting her nightmares, grabbing at her conscience and screaming at her for being so horrid and disgusting-

"Hello?" she whispered, finally picking up the cellphone that had rested by her thighs.

"Location," replied a stiff voice. Her back stiffened at the demanding tone, and she cursed inwardly for not checking the caller ID. Sesshomaru was not the type to let a subject drop until he got answers, and by answers, it meant having to include every single detail, despite how seemingly meaningless it might be. Kikyo quickly shuffled out of the room, her slippers ensuring no sounds from the floor other than the light thumping from her weight. She'd have to go on a diet soon, she noted.

Her reply was quick, for fear of the other person on the line losing his patience. "Takahashi College, as you've stated."

"Fool!" Sesshomaru all but shouted. "I had specifically asked you to enroll in Takashi College. _**Takashi**_!"

Kikyo merely blinked coolly, despite holding the phone at least a foot away from her ear. The sweatpants she was wearing - she never cared much for her looks - luckily had a pocket, and thus she had earlier stuffed a piece of notepad paper inside. On it contained the instructions that she had been told to follow. Her fingers dug in, wriggling through various other trinkets before she finally found the crinkled, old paper.

'Go to Takahashi College', it read.

"The paper states otherwise," Kikyo replied, her anger slowly building.

"Then I guess it can't be helped. I'll be enrolling there as well, then," Sesshomaru snapped irritably. "Goodbye."

With a click, the conversation was over. Kikyo scowled. 'You may not have deserved my treatment then, but you certainly do now. I think it would be wise to remove the stick from your ass,' she thought, but dared not say it out load. She may have been angry but she certainly wasn't stupid.

But... Sesshomaru had dropped the matter rather quickly, for a person who seemed so angry over such a mistake. Perhaps it was a front? Or.. perhaps she didn't know him as well as she should have.

Kikyo trudged on wearily to her dorm.

* * *

><p><em>"Hush little baby, don't you cry<em>  
><em>With the dead, I will soon lie<em>  
><em>Wipe away your daddy's tears<em>  
><em>Tell him I'm don't belong...<em>

_"Here." _

_And with that, time stood still as she fell. _

* * *

><p>Kagome, having been abruptly awoken (from a beautiful dream full of Inuyasha and wedding rings and even ramen) by her alarm clock, was frustrated. If only Inuyasha was half as romantic as her dream-version of him, she'd be so much happier with her life. But she supposed his bad boy charm and secret caring side was what had reeled her in in the first place.<p>

It was seven in the morning, and not all people were made to be Rebecca Black. Grudgingly, she accepted that fate made it so that she forgot to reset the alarm clock the night before, because all girls like Kagome had to be awake on a Saturday early in the morning. Why did the Gods torment her so? Why?

Despite her initial anger, a look outside the window was all it took for Kagome to stop grumbling to herself in her mind. The sunrise was breathtakingly beautiful, and left her with a sense of excitement. She had to show someone, she had to share the view. Her searching eyes landed on Rin's sleeping form, which many people imagined to look like an angel. Instead, she looked quite the opposite with her blankets tossed and tangled around her while she lay, dangling near the edge of the bed with a leg sticking out.

"..."

Kagome made her way over to her best friend, poking her lightly on the cheek. After having to wake Rin up using cold water, Rin had gotten her revenge by hiding all of Kagome's clothes while she was taking a shower, and silly her had thought that her clothes were still inside their dorm. Sadly, they weren't, and were instead entrusted to Sango and Ayame to safe keep. Instead of running through the hallways in just a towel as Rin had expected, Kagome simply borrowed some of Rin's clothes (which were a little tight in the chest area) and continued her search.

She would just thank her lucky stars that the plan last time hadn't been thought through, otherwise, she would have feared Rin for her life.

Rin didn't react directly to the poke, instead shifting her head so that Kagome's finger rested on her friend's mouth. Her lips slowly opened, and then..

"Om nom nom, I gotcha now, evil marshmallow-kun!" Rin murmured as she bit down. Of course, the unexpected action left Kagome screaming and somehow laughing at the same time. Rin's eyes fluttered open, and she immediately released Kagome's fingers. "Ah, I'm sorry, Kagome!"

"Evil marshmallow-kun?" Kagome repeated, wiping away the tears of pain/laughter with her other, less bitten hand.

"It could happen!" Rin defended, color flooding into her cheeks. Well_** that**_was an embarrassing thing to say aloud.

"I mean, I dreamed about Inuyasha proposing to me, but your dream is way sillier!" Kagome giggled.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha proposing? It's not that silly, I mean, he's capable.."

"He'd never do such a thing. He's Inuyasha.."

"There's a chance it could happen, though! I mean, it's already over between me and Sesshomaru, but you've got your love life ahead of you!"

Kagome stopped the conversation right there, staring into Rin's bright eyes. She had mentioned Sesshomaru of her own accord, and yet she didn't seem to be sad about it. A heavy weight of guilt dropped onto Kagome, thinking that she might have been selfish for complaining about how romantic her boyfriend was, when clearly, other people had it worse. She shouldn't dump her problems onto other people, that was selfish. Everything she ever did was selfish, too. Rin didn't deserve such a sad excuse for a living being as a best friend.

"Kagome?" Rin called, fiddling with her fingers. Her friend had been spacing out again, and her expression had turned from cheerful to a soft pout. However, she was used to this kind of treatment. She was as hung up over Sesshomaru as before, and her friends didn't need to beat themselves up whenever they mentioned their own personal problems. She was perfectly content just lending an ear to someone who needed it, or a shoulder to cry on. "You don't have to treat Sesshomaru like a forbidden subject, you know. I can handle it."

But could Inuyasha handle it, Kagome wondered. He had viciously reacted to everyone who dared mention his **_half_**-brother's name within hearing distance of him. And despite all that he had told her before, she suspected that there was a lot more going on than meets the eye. Did Izayoi really die of depression? He hadn't cared to elaborate much on that part, almost as though he was avoiding the subject thoroughly. And she knew it wasn't supposed to be in her interests to be so nosy about the incident, but she wanted to help Inuyasha. She desired to be there for him, because she was the only one who saw that he wasn't truly happy.

Realizing this, Kagome turned to Rin.

"What did you wake me up for, Kagome?" inquired Rin.

"That's no longer important. Rin, something happened to Izayoi."

"I know, Inuyasha said she died of depression-"

"That's not what I meant. He's hiding something, and I need you to help me. This isn't just me being clingy, but... it's a serious matter. Someone else could get hurt the same way Izayoi did," Kagome explained, her demeanor determined and the air around her solemn.

Rin fell silent. What Kagome had said made sense, and so many of her unanswered questions about Inuyasha had now been answered. The downside was, so many new questions popped up. How did Izayoi truly leave? Did she really die? Was she happy? Why did she leave her son behind? ...Was this... connected to Sesshomaru in more ways than just him taking his leave?

"I'll help."

The sunrise was long forgotten through the mess of thoughts, jumbled up in both girls' heads.


	5. REDOING STORY

I'm so terribly sorry if you've come here expecting an update - really, I am. But I bring news, especially of the reason behind my sudden absence from the Inuyasha fandom. It's not uncommon to see people move on from fandoms. Inspiration is at an all-time low for this fic, and as someone said (before I rudely shot them down for it), this whole tale lacks plot up until Dormiez.

**And so I'm redoing the Preschoolerz and HighSchoolerz.**

I'm working on PreSchoolerz already. There are gonna be some major changes to plotlines and I will make sure you all sympathise with every one of my characters - or else I'd have failed as an author. ene

So please stay tuned to the rewritten version of PreSchoolers, chapter 1 is halfway written but I'm getting there! Thank you to all the readers and reviewers for helping make this story into what it's become, and now you're going to see a different side of it, where it's something I'm actually going to be proud of. I love you all very much, so thank you guys. :D

Alright, I'm off! Hopefully the posting will be BY December, because I'm quite busy dealing with final exams. But I assure, before I bid you adieu (at least for now), that I want to do this for you guys because you deserve the best. Thanks for being patient thus far, I beg you guys to wait a little longer, okay? Do it for me.

-Luvandia


End file.
